Harry Potter: The Seraph of the End
by Tylanoid
Summary: Harry Hyakuya Potter and his family are captured by the Vampires of Sanguinem in Japan and kept as livestock for over a year. When their escape attempt goes horrendously wrong, Harry must try to avenge his fallen family, or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: The Seraph of the End**

 _So this is my first ever fanfiction! I have outlines for about a thousand and one others, but this is the first time I have actually begun to write one, which is pretty exciting stuff for me. (Also just so you know, while I have plans for the others, I daresay I'll only be writing one until it is fully completed, so I won't be writing 10 different fics all at once).  
Anyway my intentions for this story are pretty epic, I have it planned out from beginning to end, and it is by no means a short story. _

_I really welcome constructive criticism, actually I kind of hope for it, since this is the first time I have actually done any creative writing at all in probably close to a decade.  
Anyway I hope you have fun reading it, I want the updates to be pretty quick, a week or two at the most. _

_THANKS! -Ty_

"Name?" The vampire asked, fingers tapping rapidly along his unbranded tablet.

"Harry Hyakuya" he answered. Not for the first time, Harry forced down feelings of shame when he omitted the Potter half of his surname. The risk of some vampire recognising the name of the famous boy-who-lived was too high, and Harry just wanted to keep his family safe and anonymous.

The vampire motioned for him to go through, and Harry stepped around him. The blood collection centre loomed before him, a black building quite like a gothic church that seemed, much like the rest of the Vampire city, to suck the life out of the world.

Harry fingered the length of his wand he had hidden in the waistband of his livestock uniform cautiously. Having not even finished his second year at Hogwarts before the world ended, Harry knew he did not know enough magic to make any difference against the army of vampires, but the familiar weight and feel of his wand was comforting.

"Yuichiro Hyakuya" Harry heard his foster brother say from behind him. Black haired and green eyed like himself, people often thought that Yu and Harry actually were brothers, instead of both being from the Hyakuya orphanage in Tokyo.

Harry waited for him, turning to see Yu stand, hands in pockets and a look of utter indifference on his face. Harry indiscernibly shook his head in amusement. Yu always had that look when he was forced to communicate with a vampire. Harry guessed it was his way of rebelling against their captors, a small victory to be sure, but to him it seemed to count for something.

Yu caught up to Harry just as the next Hyakuya brother stepped up to be marked off the roll. "Mikaela Hyakuya" Mika said through a smile, probably more cheerfully than he intended. That was Mika though, Harry supposed, always cheerful and upbeat no matter the circumstances. Even the last year and a half of imprisonment and being forced to give blood for the vampires wasn't enough to break Mika's happy spirit.

"Why do you always have to be so nice to the bloodsuckers?" Yu questioned as the three of them headed towards the blood centre. Mika looked back at Yu with raised eyebrows.

"All I did was say my name!" Mika answered raising his hands in the air with incredulity.

Yu scoffed in response "Yeah, with a big goofy grin on your face, idiot."

Mika smiled back at him then. Harry had no doubt Yu was seriously calling Mika an idiot, but their blond haired brother appeared to take it as a term of endearment.

"Ha, maybe I should be grumpy and irritating all the time like you then" Mika replied. Yu turned to look at him, and he still wore the same goofy grin on his face.

Yu spluttered, trying to find the words to answer, a crease forming between his eyebrows. Harry laughed out loud, Mika joining in a few seconds later. Yu sighed loudly and walked ahead of them. Mika and Harry stopped laughing as they got closer to the building, suddenly realising why they were actually here.

It always went like this. Once every two weeks the three of them would get in line, come down to the blood collection centre and give their quota of blood for their captors. The vampires were not gentle either, the law of Sanguinem prevented the vampires from drinking directly from the 'livestock' as they so pleasantly referred to the humans, so it was common for the vampires to get their joy out of causing the children as much discomfort as possible when collecting their blood.

So Mika, in the way only he could do, would try to joke and laugh with Harry and Yu in an effort to forget about where they were, and why they were there. ' _Always thinking about everybody but himself'_ Harry thought, ' _He is here for the same reason as us, but still worries for himself last.'_

The inside of the blood collection centre was made up of one colossal sized room, filled completely with chairs organised into aisles like a grocery shop, only humans were the food, with their thick, red blood running through tubes over their heads. It was a morbid atmosphere, but Harry was used to it by now, and was directed to sit down between Yu and Mika by the nearest vampire.

The vampire wasted no time, the needle was being plunged into his neck almost as soon as he sat down. Like always, he tried not to allow the pain to show on his face, not wanting the bloodsucker to get the satisfaction, but nevertheless felt his face contort when the metal pierced his skin.

* * *

Harry's face screwed up in disgust as he downed the contents of the drink they are given after they finish giving blood. Nobody seemed to know what the drink actually was, only that it tasted foul and supposedly prevented you from getting sick after blood loss.

Harry looked up as Yu threw his silver bag of liquid onto the ground, its contents spilling out over the pavement.

"C'mon Yu, do you want to get sick?" Mika asked.

"I'm not drinking that crap, it's disgusting." Yu answered

"Better than being dead" Harry counters.

"Is it? It's not like we do a lot of living in this cave." Yu gestures around them, and Harry looks up, still expecting to see the sky, but just seeing the roof of the cave.

"True," Harry responds "but I'll be damned if I'm going to die at that hands of those bloodsuckers, so I'll drink this disgusting drink if it will keep me alive, even if it is just surviving so they aren't the ones to kill me."

Yu smirks in response, but Harry knows he agrees with that at least. Harry and Yu agree absolutely about resisting the vampire's rule, but are totally incapable of actually doing anything about it. They have their small rebellions where they are able, such as Yu's small acts of defiance when he looks the vampires directly in their red and lifeless eyes, but the vampires are far too powerful to actually contest effectively.

"You two are such downers," Mika says abruptly, clicking his tongue, "I don't think we have it too bad to be honest. We are still alive, and we get to stay together with our family. For me, that's enough."

Harry can see the truth in Mika's words, especially considering the Hyakuya orphans are the only family he has ever had. He did live with his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon in Tokyo before they died, but they treated Harry like vermin. It was only after they died that he was lucky enough to have a true family in the Hyakuya orphanage.

Harry smiles softly at Mika, just as they hear Yu call out.

"Hey, move!" Harry turns to see who Yu is yelling at, two small children playing on the ground, with two vampires moving towards them. The vampires walk straight over the top of the unsuspecting children, who writhe in pain after being stepped on.

Yu is suddenly on his feet and charging at the vampires, and Harry instinctively reaches a hand out to his wand.

"Yu no, don't!" Mika calls out, but Yu pays him no attention, still charging at the vampire. Yu wraps his arms around the vampire, clearly attempting to tackle him, but the vampire does not budge. He reaches down to grab Yu by the hood of his livestock uniform, and holds him up in front of his face.

"Apologise!" Yu manages to demand as he struggles against the vampire. Mika runs over as Harry tries to restrain himself from pulling out his wand.

"He doesn't mean it sir," Mika says desperately "He's just a harmless moron".

"Shut up Mika, I'm about to make my move" Yu responds, trying to pry the vampire's grip from him.

The vampire holds his other hand perpendicular to Yu and flattens it, and Harry's heartbeat quickens. ' _That is a killing stroke!'_ With a vampire's strength, he could stab his hand straight through Yu. Harry goes to grab his wand, hoping he isn't going to doom his family by using magic.

"What's going on here?" A new voice asks calmly. Everyone turns to see another vampire coming down the stairs towards the scene. The vampire holding Yu throws him along the ground, and Harry hurries to his side.

"He doesn't have a hood, do you think he is a noble?" Harry asks Yu. Yu doesn't answer, just watches the vampire approach warily.

"Lord Ferid!" Mika exclaims, running over to the approaching vampire. Harry again puts a hand to his wand, still expecting a fight.

"Ahh young Mika, whats happening here?" Ferid asks kindly, raising his hand to touch Mika's face.

' _What the hell is going on?_ _How does Mika know him?'_

Yu tries to get up again, but Harry holds him back, silently urging Yu to just let it play out. Yu apparently understood, since he stopped moving.

"Oh nothing, Lord Ferid, just one of my family being troublesome" Mika answers, and Harry senses Yu tense up next to him again.

"Poor Mika, how stressful for you. Why don't you come by my mansion again tonight to take the edge off?" Ferid responds with a smile.

"I would like that" Mika answers, smiling equally back at him.

"Will these two be joining us then?" Ferid asks, gesturing towards Harry and Yu, but Mika blocks his path to them. Harry's body become rigid at the gluttonous look Ferid has in his eyes.

"No, they're far too shy" Mika tells him.

"What a shame" Ferid says, "maybe next time". The noble walks away, the two vampires who attacked Yu ghosting behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Yu asks Mika, grabbing him by the collar. "What is with you acting all chummy with a bloodsucker like that?"

"Lord Ferid and I have a deal, I give him blood and he gives me whatever I want." Harry and Yu stop to look at Mika, who looks absolutely unperturbed at their reaction.

Yu unexpectedly punches him softly in the jaw. "What is wrong with you idiot, the vampires can't be trusted."

"Well it might seem wrong to you, but we have to be smart if we want to survive here." Mika responds to him as he rubs his jaw.

When Harry went to Hogwarts and learnt about the different houses, he quickly decided what house each member of his family would be in. At first, Harry decided that Mika would be in Hufflepuff, since he always tries to make sure everybody else is doing well. Times like this however, Harry could see that Mika would very likely have been in Slytherin, he so frequently uses cunning to get things done his way.

Yu starts to walk away towards their home, and Mika calls out after him "isn't there anything you want Yu, I could get it for you?"

"Not from you." Yu replies, not even bothering to turn around. ' _Typical Gryffindor'._

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Mika?" Harry asks softly. Mika turns towards him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Harry you know this is the best way to survive down here, I'm doing it for the family" he responds.

"I know you are Mika, you always are, but you don't have to offer yourself up like this. You are like the leader of our family, Akane and the kids rely on you, but none of us would want you to do this just for us" Harry tells him.

"I'm doing this for all of us, besides, if anything happened to me, I know that you would look after them." Mika replies, his grin reappearing on his face. "Don't worry Harry, I'm careful! Promise!"

"As long as you're sure Mika, I know you are too stubborn to let me talk you out of it" Harry says through a laugh.

Mika mockingly frowns. "Me? Yu is the stubborn one in the family!" he clarifies throwing his hands in the air.

Harry laughs again "You're both as bad as each other, you're just more subtle about it than he is." Mika laughs with him and throws his arm around Harry's shoulder, and they head back towards their house.

* * *

"Look what Mika bought us Harry!" Akane exclaims, and she nods towards a bench full of cooking ingredients.

"Is that real chicken?" Harry asks as he reaches out to poke at the slab of white meat. It had been a while since anybody has eaten any real food. All the vampires give them to eat is processed long-life shelf food, which gets old pretty quickly.

"Yep, I can cook real Curry for us, isn't that amazing?" Akane asks rhetorically as she beams up at Harry.

"Brother Harry!" Taichi exclaims, "Mika brought Akane ingredients for real curry!" Harry thinks of just what Mika had to do to get the curry for them. Taichi pokes Harry in the ribs to get his attention, and Harry has to shake himself to get back to reality.

"I heard, I hope Akane is as good as good a cook as she claims!" Harry says with a smirk to Taichi, who laughs.

"Hey! I heard that Harry, you might miss out if you keep that up!" Akane yells out from the other room.

Harry laughs "Sorry Akane! I'm sure it'll be delicious!"

"I'll forgive you this time Harry, but only if you go find Yu for us, we all need to be here for this special family dinner! He is probably up on the roof like always" Akane replies exasperated.

Harry walks out the front door, telling Taichi to go play with the other kids upstairs. Harry walks around the side of the house, where Yu showed him how to climb up the wall to their small house so they can reach the roof. Yu was always heading up there alone, always to contemplate how they were going to defeat the vampires and escape, not that he was ever able to deduce anything from this.

Harry climbs up to the top and sees Yu looking over the city, not even sparing a glance for Harry coming up to sit beside him.

"What are you doing up here all alone?" Harry asks Yu as he sits down next to him, using Yu's shoulder as a prop to lower himself.

"Trying to be all alone" Yu responds "do you have to sit so close to me?"

Harry laughs "its fine Yu, we are brothers after all" Harry responds with a smile.

Yu scoffs. ' _Typical Yu'_ "Oh stop fighting it Yu, we have all been together for years, we all know you care about us, theres really no need to pretend we aren't".

Yu scoffs again, but then his face softens. "Do you think he's alright?" Yu asks Harry, turning to look him in the eye.

"Mika is smart Yu, Mika won't do anything to risk himself if it means he won't get back here to protect his family" Harry answers him honestly, patting his shoulder in consolation.

"Now come on Yu, Akane sent me to bring you inside, she's probably finished cooking the curry by now" Harry says, standing up.

"Curry? Where in the hell did she get Curry from?" Yu exclaims as Harry helps him up.

Harry shoots him a look. "Oh right" he eventually says, sighing. The both of them climb down from the roof and head inside.

* * *

It was late at night when Mika finally came home, at least Harry thinks it was night, being as it is difficult to tell between night and day when you live in a giant city located in a cave.

Mika climbed the ladder to the room where the family slept, and found Harry and Yu both waiting up for him.

"Hey guys, waited up for me? I'm touched" Mika said sarcastically. "How was the curry?" he asked.

"Don't know" Harry answered truthfully "It didn't feel right eating it without you, so ours is still downstairs. Kids loved it though."

"Oh, well good then" was all Mika had to say as they headed down the ladder.

"Next time we are using my blood" Yu announces suddenly as he starts eating his curry.

Mika laughs out loud "Oh Yu, why would a classy vampire like Lord Ferid want your gross blood when he can have mine instead!"

Harry laughs at this too, and adds "We all know my blood must taste the best, maybe I should go!"

Yu raises his eyebrows at the both of them, but says nothing and continues eating his curry.

"Seriously though, none of us will have to offer our blood, seeing as we are all leaving the vampire city tonight. "

Yu and Harry both put their spoons down and look at Mika, who smiles back at them.

"How exactly do you propose we do that?" Yu asks "this whole city is like a giant maze, we have no idea where the exit is!"

Mika reaches into his pocket and unfolds a large piece of paper. "Well I think this might come in handy" Mika turns it over to reveal a map of the entire city of Sanguinem.

"You stole this from the noble?" Harry asks.

"Yep, along with this." This time Mika reaches down and pulls out a large antique looking pistol, which he hands to Yu.

"You're always talking about killing some vamps, maybe this will even the odds a bit!" Mika exclaims as he takes a spoonful of curry.

"You're serious. You want to escape tonight. What about the virus, we'd be dead as soon as we got outside!"

"I don't think so, I spoke to a guy today who has only been here for a couple of months, and he was older than us. I think if the virus didn't kill you straight away, you must be immune now or something, either way, we should leave tonight, it's worth the risk, maybe we can find a cure in the real world!"

"Let's do it" Yu says, getting up and slamming his fist on the table, "We've spent enough time in this craphole of a city. I'll go wake everyone." With that, Yu quickly gets up and heads off in the direction of the sleeping family.

"You're sure this isn't a trick Mika? I mean I don't think a noble like Ferid would leave a map and gun just randomly sitting around" Harry asked, looking Mika in his azure coloured eyes.

"Ha, are you kidding? I had to look forever around his house just to find anything useful. Ferid's house is the size of a castle!" Mika responds as he picks up the map. "Just trust me Harry, we are getting out of here tonight".

"I trust you Mika. Always" Harry tells him honestly. Mika gives him one of his most blinding smiles, which Harry returns in kind.

* * *

Harry kept a hand at his side, feeling the familiar presence of his wand under his shirt as the whole Hyakuya family walked through the empty alleyways of Sanguinem. Harry had elected to walk behind the family, just in case they were spotted by patrolling vampires.

Harry looked to the front of the group, where Mika was hunched over the map of the city. Yu was walking next to him, antique pistol in hand, though Harry had his doubts about whether such a weapon would actually work on a vampire. Although most of the children captured by the vampires had quickly worked out that they were stronger and faster than any ordinary human, Harry remembered learning about vampires from Professor Quirrell, regardless of whether he had Voldemort on the back of his head or not, the Professor had taught them well about the threat of vampires.

"Vampires are among the most dangerous and powerful creatures you could ever face, and despite what many think, have no aversion to sunlight, wooden stakes, or most amusedly garlic." Quirrell had said. "The only sure known way to kill a vampire is to destroy its head, which is far easier said than done, considering any spell that would do enough damage to a vampire to stop it entirely, would surely miss due to the vampire's tremendous speed." He had assured however, that the number of vampires had dwindled heavily in recent years, and that there were only very few left, although Harry had discovered first hand that this was entirely false.

Harry followed Mika's lead as he turned around a corner. Harry had never been to this part of the city, Mika was leading them into a series of tunnels that led away from the buildings in the city.

Mika stopped suddenly, turning to the family and putting his finger on his lips in an effort to keep everyone silent. Mika peered slowly around the corner, and quickly moved back, keeping as close as he could to the wall. Harry could hear footsteps approaching, but Mika urged them to stay still. The footsteps grew closer and Harry held a hand on his wand, preparing to use the limited spells he knew that would have a chance to slow down a vampire.

The footsteps started getting quieter however, and Harry's heartbeat went back to normal, before Mika motioned for them to continue. They continued down the tunnel until they came across a staircase.

"It's just up these stairs and across the room" Mika whispered to them. Harry's heart soared. It seemed like they were actually going to make it after all.

Slowly, all of them climbed the steps together, and emerged in an enormous brilliantly white room. The entire place seemed to be built from the purest marble, and Harry, despite all the magnificence he had seen at Hogwarts, couldn't help but gawk at the beauty of the room.

"Well, well, I was beginning to wonder if you would make it."

Ferid stepped out from behind a pillar on the other side of the room, a feral smile across his face.

"Oh don't look so surprised dear children, you didn't think I would let you just escape with my map did you?"

Mika looked down at his map, but a strong gust of wind quickly blew it out of his hand and across the room. Harry and the others turned to see Ferid, who had, in the blink of an eye, grabbed Ako in his arms and was drinking from her neck. Ako was trembling and in obvious pain, and Harry saw the moment life left her small body, and Ferid dropped her to the ground. She seemed to fall for a lifetime, and Harry didn't even hear himself call her name.

"RICTUSEMPRA" Harry yelled, his wand pointed at Ferid. A bolt of purplish light left his wand and headed towards Ferid. Harry heard a loud band as Yu shot the antique pistol at the same time.

Harry heard a voice from behind him "Oh how fascinating, we have a young wizard in our midst! You know it won't do you any good against a vampire don't you? I wonder Mikaela, did you know your foster brother was magic?" Ferid taunted.

Harry didn't wait to hear Mika's response, and tried another several curses, but Ferid moved far too quickly for Harry to get a shot in. Harry realised that he would have to catch him by surprise, or from incredibly close to even have a chance of hitting him.

"You guys need to run. I'll give you as much time as I can" Harry said to his family. None of them moved, all completely stiff with fear. Harry whirled on them and pointed his wand at them. "NOW, GET MOVING!" The younger children and Akane all jumped, turned and ran towards the exit, with Mika and Yu staying right by Harry's side.

Harry turned back to face Ferid, but all Harry saw was a blur of movement heading towards the running children.

"NO, LEAVE THEM ALONE" Mika screamed. But Ferid was already upon them. Taichi was the first to fall, Ferid passed him, and in a spray of blood, Taichi was on the ground. Spinning, Ferid then slashed his sharp vampire nails across the unsuspecting Chihiro, her glasses smashing on the ground. Harry didn't even see Fumie and Kota fall, but sure enough they were already lying on the ground, blood pooling around their lifeless bodies.

"AKANE RUN!" Yu called out, but she was frozen in fear, and Ferid slashed his fingers across her throat.

"Don't forget Yu, Harry, we're family" Mika said, but Harry had had enough, and he was charging the smirking Ferid, wand outstretched. Harry heard someone call out, but whether it was Mika or Yu, he couldn't be sure". Harry prepared to cast the curse at the still smiling Ferid, but the incantation never left his lips. Ferid had, with his tremendous speed, snapped Harry's phoenix core wand in his hand, and slammed a fist into his side.

With a loud crack, Harry heard his ribs snap, and he was sent flying across the room, where he hit the wall with a resounding thud. As he lay broken on the floor, Harry saw Mika stabbed through the chest, and his detached arm sent flying across the room. The image of Mika dying was the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness, and darkness swirled in his vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The spray of blood. The bodies of his loving family lying on the ground, motionless. The memories were stuck, frozen in Harry's mind as he woke.

Slowly, he tried to rise. Mistake. Pain lanced through his body, and he struggled until he was at least sitting upright against a hard, damp surface.

Looking around, Harry realised he was in a small stone cell, steel bars blocking his only way out. Harry put his face in his hands as the images of his family dying, the only true family he had ever known, forced their way back into his mind's eye. Hot tears began rolling down his face. ' _I failed you… Mika, Yu, Akane, Ako, Chihiro, Taichi, Fumie, Kota…_ He listed them one by one in his head as he counted his losses.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, voice cracked and broken.

"Oh you should be! Poor Mika and the gang are all dead, I'm sure you thought your magic would save them" Ferid said in his singsong voice as he strolled into view on the other side of the bars. He still wore his cruel smile on his face, the most evil and sadistic facial expression Harry had ever seen. Harry reached down to his side, expecting to find the familiar weight of his wand.

"Did you forget already?" Ferid pulled out the broken wand from his white robes. His phoenix core wand, his partner and source of comfort for the last four years, gone. Harry's last hope was dashed.

He had never hated anybody more than he did in that moment, had never desperately wanted to kill another person as much as right then. No, Ferid was not a person, he was a monster. Not even Voldemort could compete with the hatred Harry felt for the vampire progenitor at that moment.

"Oh how enchanting, I just love it when I see a human lose all hope, it is so exhilarating" Ferid taunted. "It makes me want to have a little taste of your blood, I bet it's lovely and sweet, just like the beautiful Mikaela's."

Harry didn't say anything, merely glared through the bars at his captor. If looks could kill, Ferid would have burst into flames.

Ferid tapped his chin in thought, looking away from Harry "I really shouldn't though, in his current state it might just kill him" Ferid pretended to be talking to himself, treating Harry as though he wasn't even there.

"Ah well, it's not like anyone else even know that he is here, a little sip can't hurt". Ferid continued, still not even speaking to Harry. Ferid opened the door to his cell and slowly advanced inside, shutting the door behind him.

Harry flinched and tried to scramble away, but he was already against the back wall, and every movement he made was pure agony. Ferid leaned down over the top of him, and Harry saw his fangs inching their way closer to his neck.

Ferid put one hand on Harry's inner thigh to keep himself propped up, and Harry went to yell out in distress, but Ferid's other hand covered his mouth forcefully.

"You know Harry, since there isn't anybody else that even knows you're here, I'll be the only person to ever drink from you like this. Who knows, maybe you will even start to look forward to our little visits" Ferid whispered in his ear. Harry squirmed under his strong grip. He felt the exact moment when Ferid's fangs pierced his skin, and Harry whimpered with pain and violation. He was utterly helpless against the powerful vampire. It was only a few seconds before the darkness began to cloud his vision again, and he fell unconscious.

The next few days felt like a lifetime for Harry. He slipped in and out of consciousness frequently, and his stomach begged for food, but Harry wouldn't eat or drink anything that Ferid had left for him.

Ferid did not return to feed from him again, and somewhere in Harry's addled mind realised it was probably because he came too close to killing him the first time.

The cell was a personal torture for Harry. Not a moment went by when Harry wasn't seeing the exact moment his family perished in his head, or the moment Ferid had begun to feed from him. His body was still riddled with pain with every movement, and Harry thought half of the bones in his body were probably broken.

He looked towards the bars of the cell, trying to imagine a way he could escape. No. Without his magic, and being as injured as he is, he might as well give it up. Harry resigned himself to his fate as darkness took him again.

Remus Lupin flew through the air on his Cleansweep Seven. Not the fastest broom to be sure, but it got him from place to place well enough.

He hoped the mysterious snowy owl would take him where he wanted to go. He had been searching for so long, since the Apocalypse Virus hit a year and a half ago in fact, and he was beginning to lose hope.

Remus had almost given up the search, until he finally discovered the location of the Hyakuya orphanage. Dumbledore had made it exceedingly difficult for anyone to find Harry's location unless you already knew where it was. Remus was grateful to the now deceased elderly wizard for protecting Harry in his youth, but now he cursed his old headmaster and mentor for doing such a good job of hiding him.

Now though, Remus hoped he had a trail to follow. He had found Harry's trunk from Hogwarts in the orphanage, and inside had found James' old invisibility cloak, and was hoping to use his werewolf enhanced senses to hopefully sniff out Harry. Although getting close enough to catch Harry's scent would be difficult at best. Fortunately though, a snowy owl had flown into the open window.

Remus had a feeling the owl was Harry's, it was too big a coincidence for her not to be, and the owl had trilled softly when Remus approached. Animals had always loved Remus, at least since he had become a werewolf when he was 6.

Remus asked the owl to find Harry for him. All owls, at least those who had grown up in the magical world, were renowned for their ability to find people, hence their use in delivering letters and other items. Remus hoped the owl had understood his request, but it had taken flight immediately after, and Remus had followed.

The snowy owl began to descend then, and Remus slowly trailed behind. A light scent tickled his nostrils, and it took Remus a moment to place the distantly familiar smell. Harry. Remus' heart soared. Harry was alive! For perhaps the first time in his life, Remus thanked the fact he was a werewolf, he may not have seen Harry since he was a baby, but a werewolf never forgets a scent, especially if the wolf inside accepts the one who has it as one of its pack, as his own had done for Harry.

Remus landed softly, and watched as the owl glided towards a small cave opening in the mountain nearby. The owl circled the entrance to the cave and trilled loudly. When a second scent hit his nostrils, he hesitated. The smell of human blood. The sheer strength of the scent could only mean one thing, the inside of the cave was a vampire den, and an abnormally large one.

Remus cursed under his breath and reached for the invisibility cloak. Hopefully he could get Harry out of there without alerting the vampires to his presence. He could not afford to get into a fight with a pack of vampires, even fighting one vampire was incredibly risky, despite his skill at duelling.

Remus threw the cloak around his shoulders and entered the cave. Following the tunnel down, he was glad that Harry's scent was getting stronger, he was definitely in the right place. Remus froze as he analysed the scent. Old blood. That could mean that Harry had already been killed. Quickening his pace, Remus headed straight into the vampire den.

The room he emerged in would have enraptured Remus with its beauty, had it not been spattered with pools of dried blood. Remus panicked when he could smell Harry's scent coming from one of the smallest splattering of blood against the wall. Rushing over, he determined that it was definitely Harry's blood, but there was still a stronger scent coming from deeper within the cave, and he let out a relieved sigh, thanking all the Gods he could think of that Harry was still alive.

Following a series of tunnels, his nose led him like he was reading a map. Ultimately, Remus discovered an opening, which led to what could only be referred to as a vampire city. An entire city of vampires, living underground. No wonder wizards had thought the vampire numbers were dwindling, they had an entire city hidden.

Remus continued through the city, amazingly grateful for finding the invisibility cloak, getting past the patrolling vampires would have been impossible without it. For now the second time in his life, and the second time that day, he blessed his werewolf status, which allowed for his graceful and silent movements.

Remus was disgusted when he saw the amount of children the vampires had captured, it seemed the majority of surviving children from Japan had been taken by the vampires. All of them wore the same uniform, a grey hooded shirt with a very open neck, and grey shorts. Remus guessed that the open neck to the tips of the shoulders was to allow easy access for feeding for the vampires, which disgusted him even further.

Silently apologising that he couldn't save them all, Remus continued towards Harry's scent, which led him to a large mansion. Following its twisting corridors after heading inside, he came across what looked to be a dungeon. Harry's scent was very strong now, and he knew he must be close.

When he finally saw Harry, his heart almost broke. Harry was covered in dirt, barely conscious and had some obviously broken bones. He looked to be bruised all over, and had many small cuts on his face, arms and legs. Remus cringed when he saw the puncture wounds on Harry's neck. A vampire had fed off him. Recently. Remus had to remind himself he wasn't there for revenge, he needed to get Harry out now.

"Alohamora" Remus whispered, the cell door swinging open to allow him entry. Remus slowly reached out and try to wake Harry up properly. Harry wasn't unconscious, but he still seemed to be out of reach to Remus. Harry was obviously riddled by wakeful nightmares, he whimpered softly as he writhed around. Remus tried to shush him.

"I'm going to get you out of here Harry, you'll be okay." Remus promised him. As softly as he could, but knowing Harry was going to be in pain either way, Remus hooked an arm behind his back and under his legs, and threw the cloak around them both.

Harry whined in noticeable pain, and Remus had to wait for him to quiet down before he could move.

"Mika, no" Harry sobbed in his delirious state. Remus had to focus on getting Harry out of there, or he was going to break. Seeing the baby he had once carried in his arms, the baby who his werewolf side had accepted as part of his pack in such obvious agony was heartbreaking to him.

Harry's eyelids fluttered in his sleepless dreaming state, and he moaned in discomfort. Remus tried to shush him as he rushed through the vampire city. Remus made it back to the tunnels, and finally to the large white entrance room to the city where the dried pools of blood remained.

Harry woke more fully at the exact wrong time. Opening his eyes slowly, Harry looked around the room, and tried to squirm his way out of Remus' grip when he saw the blood stains around the room. Tears were spilling down his face and he wept quietly in Remus' arms before falling unconscious several minutes later.

Harry's first thought when he woke up was that he must have died. He could feel the sun on his face, and for the first time in years, he was actually sleeping comfortably on a bed. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room. Like he thought, he was lying in a bed, in what appeared to be a fairly common bedroom, a soft breeze filtering through the open window.

Harry sat up in the bed, but his body felt weak and bruised, although he was able to actually move now without feeling extreme pain. ' _Well the pain means I'm not dead at least'._ A loud flapping noise called his attention to the open window, and he looked up quickly.

"Hedwig?" The snow white owl sitting on the windowsill trilled loudly and flew over to Harry's bed. Harry reached out a hand, and Hedwig nuzzled his palm. Harry was lost for words. Maybe he really was dead, how else could he be out of Sanguinem? How else would Hedwig have found him?

"Clever owl you have there." Harry jumped out of bed instantly, again reaching for a wand at his side that of course was not there. Harry analysed the man standing in the doorway, who had his hands held up in front of him non-threateningly.

"Woah there Harry, I swear I won't hurt you." The newcomer said gently. Harry watched him with suspicion. He had several scars on his face, and deep bags under his eyes that made him look like he needed a weeks' worth of sleep.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, still watching the man with suspicion. Spending over a year in Sanguinem had done little to nurture Harry's trust in people, even one whose eyes held as much kindness as this man's.

"My name is Remus Lupin, I was a friend of your parents. I've been looking for you for a long time." Harry's eyebrows raised involuntarily. That was not what he was expecting to hear from the mysterious stranger.

Remus stepped a bit closer, but Harry was still wary, and stepped back further into the corner of the room, raising his hands in front of him like a shield, but not taking his eyes off him.

"Truly Harry, I didn't save you from the vampire's to harm you, I came to keep you safe." Remus said to him slowly, trying to emphasise his words.

" _You_ saved me? How did you even know where I was, or who I am for that matter?" Harry asked, still eyeing Remus guardedly.

"Well it is a fairly long story, and frankly I would prefer to tell it once I know you are in good health. Why don't you come and sit down so I can make sure you are healthy." Remus answered, brandishing a wand he had pulled from his pocket as a sort of proof of his claim.

Harry pondered his request for a moment. ' _It's not like I could defend myself without my wand even if he did want to hurt me anyway'_ he eventually decided. Harry sighed and flopped back onto the bed. Remus gave him a caring smile and sat on the end of the bed.

"So tell me honestly Harry, how do you feel, any pain anywhere?" Remus asked as waved his wand in a slow upwards movement, much like Madam Pomfrey used to do in Harry's frequent trips to the hospital wing.

Harry had to laugh sarcastically at Remus' question. "Ha, pain anywhere? Try everywhere." Remus smiled at Harry apologetically. "Of course, but is the pain limiting your movement in any way? Or is it just stiff and sore?"

"No, the pain is more bearable than before after Ferid…" Harry hesitated to continue "it's more bearable than before" he eventually finished.

Remus watched him with big brown eyes, his eyes asking a silent question that Harry did not want to answer. Finally, Remus spoke "Well then that means most of the bone breaks are probably healing well enough then, in a few days you should be good as new, provided you keep taking your potions" he said pointing at the skeleton shaped bottle on the cabinet against the wall.

"Is that…?"

"Skele-gro, yes" Remus finished for him. Harry remembered taking the foul-tasting potion after his Quidditch game in second year, and he couldn't deny its results. If the revolting potion could regrow all the bones in his arm, it should be capable of fixing his broken ones easily enough.

"Harry" Remus said slowly "I need to know what happened to you in that vampire city." Harry deflected the question with one of his own. "You first. How did you manage to find me in Sanguinem, and why were you even looking in the first place?"

"Well I've actually been looking for you since the virus hit the world 18 months ago. When all the world's adults started dying I knew I had to find you and keep you safe."

' _Great job you did of that'._ The words went unspoken.

"So I made my way to Japan, but unfortunately Dumbledore had done such a good job of hiding you from Voldemort's followers that I had no idea of your actual location, only that you were in an orphanage somewhere in Japan. I had no trail to follow so I went through as many orphanages as I could find, trying to find some sign of you."

"How would you even know if you came across the right one?" Harry interrupted.

"I'll get to that" Remus assured. "Anyway looking for orphanages over the entire country of Japan was quite an enormous task, and it's not like I could ask anyone for directions, but eventually I found the right one. To answer your last question it's because of your scent that I knew I was in the right place."

"My _scent?_ " Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Indeed, you see Harry, I'm actually a werewolf." Remus paused and looked at Harry, waiting for the reaction a werewolf always got. Harry looked thoughtful. "Better than a bloodsucker" he finally decided, urging Remus to continue.

"Anyway, once I had your scent from your Hogwarts trunk, I managed to find your dad's old invisibility cloak, and finally I hoped I would have a trail to follow. Luckily something even better came along."

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Your owl" Remus supplied.

"Hedwig." Harry deadpanned. "Hedwig found me?" He asked in utter disbelief.

Remus chuckled lightly, looking at the snowy owl who was nuzzling into Harry's hand. "Like I said before Harry, she's a very clever owl, I daresay she knew where you were the whole time. I'd bet she was just waiting for someone to show up at the orphanage to come help you".

Harry petted the loving owl who had done so much for him. Hedwig continued to nuzzle at his fingers.

"So then what? How did you get into the city without being spotted by the bloodsuckers?"

"Well like I said I found your invisibility cloak, so I just walked straight through, grabbed you and walked back out, and then I brought you here."

After all the times Harry and Yu had talked of escaping, Remus made it sound so simple and easy.

"And here is….?" he asked.

"Just a small village on the coast of Japan, nowhere special, but it is quite far from the vampires, so you are safe here, I swear it."

Harry nodded, trying to process everything Remus had told him. It just didn't make sense. Why would anybody go so far for someone they didn't even know?

"You still haven't told me why." Harry said

"That's the easy part, I consider you a part of my family" Remus answered. Harry flinched strikingly, and Remus hesitated, obviously sensing he had struck a nerve.

"You wouldn't remember Harry" Remus continued carefully "But I knew you when you were a baby. Not to mention that my werewolf side considered your mother and father a part of my pack, therefore it automatically considers you the same.

Harry didn't want to say anything more on the matter, he didn't want to be a part of anybody's family anymore, he had already failed one family, and he didn't feel he deserved another.

Remus moved closer to Harry, about to reach out a hand to Harry, but he dropped it back to his side, Harry wouldn't accept the affection anyway.

"Harry" Remus hesitantly asked again "What did the vampires do to you?"

Harry withdrew on himself. "Got captured after the Apocalypse Virus struck, been there ever since, simple as that" Harry said quickly, avoiding the question.

"Harry, I saw some of the other children in the city, and none of them were locked up like you, nor were any injured, and your injuries were not insignificant." Remus pleaded

"Guess I'm just special" Harry deflected again.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, but you need to talk about what happened Harry, it's clearly already eating you up" Remus implored.

"I failed my family. That is what happened" and Harry began the story. He told Remus every excruciating detail about what happened in Sanguinem. He told him how Mika offered his blood to Ferid to protect the family, and of the failed escape attempt.

By the time Harry was done telling the story, tears were falling onto the bedspread, and Harry was yelling "I FAILED THEM, I COULDN'T PROTECT THEM AND THEY DIED. MY FAMILY!" Remus rapidly wrapped his arms around Harry, but Harry didn't return the hug, just quietly sobbed into Remus' shoulder. Remus murmured that it was not his fault in Harry's ear, but he didn't want to hear it. Harry wept into Remus' comforting hold until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I do not own Harry Potter or Seraph of the End

"Honestly Remus I'm fine. Can't we just go?" Harry pleaded as he set his finished dinner down on the table.

It had been two days since Harry had woken, and Remus had been fussing over him ever since, though between the blood replenishment potions and the Skele-gro, Harry was feeling better than ever.

"Not until I'm sure all your bones are fixed properly" Remus said, adding more Scarab beetles to his Pewter Cauldron. Harry sighed dramatically and flopped into a chair opposite him.

"It only took one night to regrow all the bones in my arm after Lockhart vanished them, but after two days you think my bones are still broken?" Harry asked, giving Remus his best ' _are you kidding'_ look.

"At Hogwarts you had a trained mediwitch administering the potions, so I'm not taking any chances. Frankly I'm not even sure I can competently make this next batch of Skele-Gro" Remus said returning his attention to the potion, which was now bubbling violently.

Harry rolled his eyes. It had become apparent pretty quickly that Remus was a real mother-hen. "I can travel just fine, it's not like we will be _walking_ back to England anyway, aren't we taking a portkey?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Remus dropped his head and sighed heavily. "Fine Harry, as soon as this next batch of Skele-gro is ready, I'll prepare the portkey. But you have to keep taking the Skele-gro after we get back, alright?"

"Deal" Harry promised with a confirming nod.

In the afternoon, Remus had finally finished struggling with the potion, and began to work on creating a portkey which would take them back to England. According to Remus, short distance portkeys - such as one staying in the same country - could be activated quickly. Internationally though, it might take hours to activate.

Harry packed the new clothes that Remus had looted for him from the local shops. After so long it almost felt foreign to wear something other than the livestock uniform. Harry walked out of his temporary room, calling Hedwig to his arm. Remus was packing all of his potions ingredients into a medium sized briefcase, including, somehow, his cauldron.

"How do you manage to fit the cauldron into that bag?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

Remus smiled widely as he packed his things away. "Undetectable extension charm. Learned it in seventh year from Professor Flitwick. Never could get it right until your mother helped me though, she really was great with charms…"

"Sounds handy." Harry responded, pretending to ignore the previously unknown fact about his mother. It wasn't that he didn't want to hear about his parents; of course he did, but Harry was still raw after his ordeal in Sanguinem, and couldn't even force himself to care at that moment.

Remus seemed to sense his sudden mood swing, and quickly changed the subject. "All packed then?"

"Not that any of this stuff is mine to pack, but yeah I'm ready to go" Harry answered

"Harry, most of the world's population, muggles, wizards, witches… they all died when the virus hit, as the survivors we have a responsibility to humanity to continue surviving, to save the human race. A little stealing then, from people who aren't even alive anymore, is not much of an issue to me." Remus said, looking Harry directly in the eye.

Harry dropped his head and let out a breath. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to judge you or anything, everything is just so weird now. In Sanguinem, we knew that all the adults had died, but hearing it from the vampires and seeing it in person are two very different things. Then there are those weird creatures that walked by the house last night. I just don't get what happened to the world, _you_ survived the virus, why didn't anyone else?" Harry finished desperately.

"Like I said yesterday Harry, the Virus, and the monsters that popped afterward… I have no idea where any of it came from, and I can only guess that my lycanthropy are why neither affect me." Remus explained "All I know is that I am alive, and that you are alive, and that I intend to keep it that way. Now that I've found you though, we can look for other survivors, and maybe create a safe haven for anyone we find, at the moment it's all we can do." Remus patted his shoulder as he got up.

"Anyway, I think the portkey should be ready by now, let's get a move on" Remus said as he pulled his wand from inside his jacket.

Harry stood up, his bag over one shoulder and Hedwig sitting on the other. He looked out the window solemnly, studying the Japanese landscape for what could be the last time in his life. Japan had been his home ever since his uncle Vernon had moved the family to Tokyo when he had gotten a prestigious job offer, although it wasn't until after their death that Harry had found his true home. Harry felt his eyes welling up in his eyes at the thought of leaving. But how much was Japan home for him anyway, his family are gone, and there is nothing left for him but sadness and hatred.

"Next stop, England" Remus said, offering the portkey with an outstretched hand.

Harry turned away from the window, and accepted the portkey. The world spun wildly around him.

* * *

Remus and Harry appeared in a grassy paddock with a pop. Harry staggered to the ground and heaved while Remus looked on sympathetically. Before Sanguinem, Harry had begun to get used to the effects of portkeys, having had to take them every time he wanted to return to the orphanage, but his stomach churned in response to the long distance travel.

"Well we are definitely back in England" Remus said as he looked up at the sky. It was overcast and drizzling rain, typical English weather.

Remus bent down to help Harry up, and he struggled back to his feet.

"To the Burrow then?" Harry asked

Remus let out a deep breath. "Alright then Harry, but don't get your hopes up, even if your friends survived the virus due to their age, there is no guarantee they are still around."

"I know, but I have to know for sure." Harry said with determination.

"Ottery St Catchpole right?" Remus asked.

"Right." Harry agreed, grabbing the arm Remus held out to him. With a second pop, they disappeared from the empty paddock.

"Interesting house" Remus said conversationally as they looked upon the Burrow. "House likes this suits Arthur and Molly down the ground though" he added after a moment.

"You know the Weasleys?" Harry asked surprised.

"Not particularly well" Remus admitted. "We met through Dumbledore during the war with Voldemort."

Harry and Remus kept moving towards the Burrow when a large spray of orange sparks exploded around them, blinding Harry's view. Remus stretched an arm out in front of Harry and threw him back, wand in his other hand.

He fell onto the ground with a thud. His eyes were blurry from the sparks, but he could just make out Remus with his wand pointed menacingly. He rubbed his eyes trying to make out more of the scene. Both of them were surrounded by people, all wielding wands, but Harry couldn't make out their faces.

"Stay behind me Harry" he heard Remus say. Harry could just make out one of the silhouettes lowering their wand.

"Harry?" A feminine voice asked.

Harry squinted his still blurry eyes and gave them another rub. There was a person with a head of wildly bushy hair, but he still couldn't make out their face. Still, Harry was almost certain he only knew one person with hair quite like that.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, his tone hopeful.

"Oh my God, Harry!" Seconds later, Harry had an armful of Hermione, her hot tears spilling down his neck. Harry wrapped one arm around her shoulders, trying to return the gesture.

"Mate, I can't believe it's you." Another voice said.

"That you Ron? My eyes are kind of fuzzy" Harry asked as he squinted to see the face speaking to him

Ron clapped a hand on his shoulder "Yeah mate, it's me. Sorry about the eyes but it'll wear off in a minute, one of the twins' inventions."

"Fred and George?" Harry asked

"Yeah mate, we're here too. You really think some worldwide virus is enough to stop the Weasley twins?"

Harry smirked over Hermione's shoulder, who was still weeping uncontrollably. "Merlin Mione, let the man breathe" Ron laughed.

Hermione gently let him go, and looked into his face. Her face grew red as she looked at him, and suddenly she was slapping him on the arm. "WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN?" She slapped between every word.

Harry rubbed his arm gingerly, for a small girl she could hit hard. With a pang of sadness he was briefly reminded of Akane, who used to pummel his arms when he would joke with her.

Harry rubbed the back of his head, not knowing how to answer. "I've been in Japan" he eventually revealed. All four of them looked at him in surprise, none of them knew where he lived when he was outside Hogwarts, since Dumbledore had made him swear not to expose it to anyone.

"Japan? So _that's_ where you lived" Hermione said, rubbing her chin as she always did when she was thinking. Ron and Hermione knew that Harry lived far away, but Dumbledore had always forbidden him from telling anyone where that was, for his own safety, he had assured.

"Hang on, if you lived in Japan, why did you go to Hogwarts? Japan had its own magical school – Mahoutokoro."

"Perhaps we should take this inside" Remus said, interrupting. The others seemed to remember he was there, and they all looked at him confusedly. Apparently they had forgotten they were all pointed their wands at him not three minutes prior.

"Oh right" Harry said "This is Remus, he brought me here from Japan. He knew Dumbledore and my parents." Remus nodded at them in greeting before gesturing towards the house.

Finally standing up off the ground, they headed inside. "Ginny, it's alright, it was just Harry!" Ron yelled out. The youngest Weasley came running down the stairs of the burrow and gasped when she saw Harry.

Hermione slapped Ron's arm "Oh honestly Ronald. ' _It was just Harry'"_ she repeated his words mockingly. "We haven't seen him in almost two years in which time the world basically ended and we thought he had _**died**_ , and you say _'it was only Harry?'_ " She mimicked him sardonically again.

"Blimey woman, lay off will you!" Ron rubbed his arm, scowling. Harry couldn't help but smile at the two of them, evidently they hadn't changed a bit, still bickering like an old married couple. Too bad the same couldn't be said for himself after so long in Sanguinem. The smile fell from Harry's face at the sobering thought.

Ron and Hermione started to bicker back and forth, but Harry tuned them out. Ginny came running down the stairs and launched herself at Harry, throwing her arms around his neck. Harry was gobsmacked, he didn't know Ginny all that well, and the last time they had seen each other she couldn't string two words together in his presence. Ginny seemed to realise this as well, because she quickly let go, a deep blush appearing on her face as she stepped back.

"You thought I was dead?" Harry asked when Ron and Hermione stopped squabbling.

Everyone in the room looked at him seriously. "Well… yeah we did" Ron answered him.

"Harry we haven't seen you in two years, and between the virus and the monsters wandering around, we didn't have much hope you had survived. What little hope we did have disappeared after Errol came back with the letter we sent you" Hermione said sadly.

"So where've you been Harry?" Fred, or George, asked. Harry used to be able to tell the twins apart, but after so long they had all grown and changed, which meant Harry could no longer tell them apart.

"Well, Japan" Harry repeated. He still didn't feel like talking about what happened to him in Sanguinem, so he asked them a question before they could dig for more information.

"But what's been going on here? How did Hermione get here?" Harry asked them. He caught Hermione eyeing him suspiciously in his peripheral vision as Ron began to tell him the story.

"Well, on Christmas after dinner..." he hesitated, choking on his words until Hermione sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Mum, Dad and Percy started coughing up blood… We tried to floo St. Mungo's, but they wouldn't answer. They died not long after" Ron finished sadly, looking out the window. Harry followed his line of sight until he saw three makeshift headstones.

Harry gave Ron the most sympathetic look he could muster, he hadn't known Mr and Mrs Weasley very well, but what he did know of them was that they were extraordinarily kind.

"Anyway" Ron said, returning his attention to Harry "after we gave them a burial, we wanted to find out what was going on, and why St. Mungo's never answered, so we floo'd to Diagon alley. It was a huge mess, there were bodies everywhere. One of the goblins told us that people just randomly started dying, only the goblins remained unaffected. We guessed that some sort of dark spell must have killed everyone, and we went to go outside to muggle London to see if they were affected… and then things got super weird" Ron explained.

"Yeah I'll say" one of the twins continued "Muggles were dead everywhere, and this weird message was playing on those muggle things, I can't remember exactly what it said, but the gist was basically that a virus killed everyone, and that the vampires would protect people from now on. Well obviously we got the hell out of there and came back here, fat lot of good it would have done us to go with random vampires eh Harry" both twins grinned at Harry, who recoiled at the mention of the bloodsuckers.

 _So the vampires were here too._ The image of Ferid flashed in his head, and Harry had to force himself to pay attention.

"So how did Hermione get here?" He asked.

"Well it was much the same for me, I had to bury my parents, and not long after the same message played over the community speakers" Hermione said turning away. "The message said that humanity was being punished for its foolishness, but the young are being spared, and will come under the protection of the Third progenitor, Lest Karr" she quoted, seemingly verbatim. "I'll never forget that message as long as I live" she said chillingly.

"Well anyway, I was packing up to run away, since any vampires were obviously not going to be there to protect us but luckily for me Ron, Fred, George and Ginny showed up in Mr Weasleys flying car. They brought me back here and we haven't seen or heard of any vampires since."

"Strange that they haven't been around, although I suppose it was more logical for them to kidnap the children in more populated areas." Remus spoke for the first time since coming inside.

"I came to the same conclusion" Hermione agreed "But it hasn't been entirely safe here, not long after I got here these strange monsters appeared, but we never got close, only watched them out the windows. Luckily they aren't too smart and are easy to hide from, so we've managed to stay out of their way."

"Good, I've seen them up close, and they are incredibly dangerous to humans" Remus said

"… What do you mean to humans? Are you a vampire?" Hermione asked, slowly reaching for her wand, the others joining her in a panic.

"Woah, calm down, Remus isn't a vampire, he's a werewolf, and he saved my life" Harry told them.

"Harry… he's a werewolf" Ron said pleadingly, his wand now out in his hand. Harry knew that werewolves were socially outcast in the wizarding world, but Remus had been nothing but kind to him, and with the world the way it was at the moment, such labels didn't really seem important to him.

"A werewolf who has done nothing to harm me, was friends with my parents, and who risked his own life to save mine." Harry said stepping between them. Remus had made no move to defend himself, and stood simply in the doorway watching.

"He also knew Dumbledore, fought against Voldemort and apparently knew your parents." Harry said, staring Ron down. At the mention of his parents, Ron turned to Remus with a look of surprise, as did his brothers and sister.

"You knew our parents?" Ginny asked with big eyes.

Remus smiled at her kindly. "Not well, we only met a few times through Dumbledore, very kind people, I knew them at least well enough to know they would be proud of you." Remus said to them.

It seemed to be enough for Ron, who slid his wand back inside his jacket, the others following suit.

"What do you mean he saved you Harry, what happened to you?" _A_ Hermione changed the subject firmly, trying to catch Harry's eyes with her own.

"He saved me from the vampires in Japan, he broke in and got me out. I'd been there since the virus hit" Harry told them. Hermione gasped and put her hand to her mouth while the others looked at him compassionately.

"Harry, what about your foster fam-"she began

"Didn't make it" Harry cut her off, still not looking at her. Hermione reached out and gently touched his shoulder, but Harry gently brushed her hand aside.

"Look we need to make a plan of attack here" Harry said quickly, wanting to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked him

"Well we can't stay here forever" Harry told them "Those monsters could notice there are people, or vampires could show up. Either way, Remus has a plan of where we should go" Harry looked to Remus to continue.

"But we have food here from Mum's old vegetable garden, and there is still some meat with preservation charms, we have been safe here for ages now, why do we have to leave?" Ron asked turning down his eyebrows in frustration.

"Ron… I've been meaning to bring it up for a while, but Harry's right, eventually we will have to move on" Hermione told him gently. "What was this plan Harry mentioned sir?" Hermione addressed Remus.

Remus laughed softly at the title she gave him. "Just Remus will do fine. But my plan is to go to Hogwarts. Hogwarts has supplies, is probably one of the most defensible places on earth, and will have records on all the other students. If we can get messages out to where they lived, we might be able to get survivors to gather at Hogwarts" Remus explained to them.

"That is… a really good plan" Ginny said beaming at Remus.

"But what about Mum and Dad?" Ron asked in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"They're gone Ron, they would want us to survive, not just stay here looking at their graves for the rest of our lives" one of the twins said as the other continued "besides, Remus has a good plan, we might be able to find other survivors if there are any that escaped capture from the vampires."

Ron eventually nodded, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes. "So where do we go from here?" he asked.

"Well I'm intrigued by what you said about Diagon Alley, that the goblins survived the virus, I think we should go there first and get some supplies and hopefully talk with one of them. You have enough floo powder to get us all there?" Remus asked.

Ron nodded again "Mum always kept heaps for backup" he said, pointing to the pot next to the fireplace.

Remus approached the fireplace. "Well alright then. I'll head through first and have a quick look around, then I'll call you through if everything is clear." Before anyone could protest, he swiftly stepped into the fire. "Diagon Alley" he said clearly, before disappearing in green flames.

They all sat in the living room in silence until Ron eventually broke the tension. "Well this is not how I saw my day going" he said. "First we hear a noise and decide to ambush whoever shows up, it turns out to be Harry blood Potter of all people and now-"

"Hyakuya." Harry cut him off. They all turned to look at him puzzled. "Harry Potter-Hyakuya" he said. "It was my foster family name."

"Right" Ron eventually said, smiling at Harry. "But anyway, now we are going to Diagon Alley to ' _get supplies',_ crazy day" he finished, and Harry smirked at him. Ron, he realised for the second time that day, had not changed at all, despite everything.

"All clear, come on through" Remus' voice came through the fireplace.

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and looked at his surroundings. The Leaky Cauldron where Hagrid had first brought him to Diagon Alley. It was eerie seeing the usually bustling and busy pub empty except for themselves, and the silence was deafening.

Ron must have thought the same, "Wow, I don't remember this place being so creepy" he said looking around the room.

All of them had arrived in the empty room, and they heard Remus call out to them from outside, where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. Stepping through the brick archway the group was further unnerved, there was nobody in sight, and no sound coming from the most popular shopping district in wizarding Britain.

"There is no sign of any goblins here, and some of the shops have been ransacked, but most of the stuff still seems to be in the shops, so I think that the vampires have been through and probably killed the goblins, or they may have simply left" Remus said to them.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked him.

"Because vampires wouldn't have any interest in anything in any of these shops, why would they when they can't use magic, even the ones that used to be wizards" he explained, and Harry could see the logic in the words. "Not to mention all the bodies are gone, just like in Japan. I think the vampires must have moved them all, probably don't want to make a mess of their new world. Anyway as far as I can tell the place is empty, and has been for some time, which will make our job far easier." Remus walked towards the nearest shop and gestured for everyone to follow him.

"Why are we in Wiseacre's Wizard Equipment" Ginny asked Remus as they stepped into the shop behind him.

"For these" Remus said, pointing down at a tidy pile of wizard suitcases. Remus whipped his wand out, and performed a series of complex incantations over each bag, with the rest of them watching him with fascination.

"Aren't those undetectable extension charms?" Hermione asked clapping her hands together gleefully at the performance of such advanced magic.

"Very good Hermione, I'm impressed. I also put a feather light charm on them so they don't get overly heavy. Theres one for each of you. What I want you to do is go into stores that have anything we might find useful, extra wands from Ollivanders, potion ingredients, though be careful with those, and put them all into these trunks."

Hermione looked downright giddy with anticipation, the opportunity to take as many magical items as she wanted from Diagon Alley must have been a dream come true for her, despite the circumstances which led to them being able to do so.

They agreed to meet back at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour and all headed off in different directions, with Harry going straight to Ollivanders to find himself a new wand.

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace again as Remus popped out behind him. After being in Diagon Alley, where they had collected innumerable magical ingredients and items they might want, including what had to be almost half of Ollivanders store in Harry's case, since he had no idea how to pick a good wand for himself. Hermione however had gone straight to Flourish and Blotts and gathered as many books as humanly possible, and even with the feather light charm on her trunk, her trunk still weighed an awful lot.

The rest of the Weasley's came out of the fireplace behind him, with their trunks in tow, now filled with their own things as well after returning to the Burrow.

Following Remus out of the Three Broomsticks, Harry got his first glimpse of Hogwarts in almost two years.

As they had talked about at the Burrow, they headed towards Honeydukes, where according to Fred and George, there was a secret passageway that led into Hogwarts. Harry smirked as he recalled the conversation that had led to that piece of information, with the Twins finding out that the map they had been using to cause mischief in Hogwarts had actually been created in part by Remus. The twins had treated him like something of a hero since.

"It's going to be interesting being in Hogwarts again after so long isn't it" Hermione said as they walked up the long passageway into Hogwarts.

"Sure" Harry agreed before Hermione began a conversation seemingly with herself about some of the books she couldn't wait to read that had come from Diagon Alley.

Eventually, they reached a wall, and Remus pulled out his wand, incanting something under his breath. The wall opened, and they stepped out onto Hogwarts' third floor.

Suddenly there was a small pop from in front of them, with Remus swiftly pulling out his wand and pointing it at the source of the noise.

"Oh please sirs, I didn't mean to be scaring you! I was just excited for peoples to be in Hogwarts again!" a small voice high pitched voice pleaded, and Remus put his wand away.

"Who are you?" Harry asked him curiously.

"Dippy the house elf sir" he responded in his high voice.

"The house elves are alive?" Remus asked in a hopeful tone.

"Oh yes sir, we have been looking after Hogwarts ever since that dreadful night when the poor professors died. We thought people would come straight away, but nobody ever did, so we buried the poor teachers and we've been cleaning the school and making sure everything is good here ever since" he said proudly.

"Well good job Dippy" Remus told him, and the small elf beamed at him in pleasure. "Could you take us to the headmaster's office Dippy?" Remus asked him.

"Oh you must be wanting to talk to Professor Dumbledore's painting!" Dippy asked excitedly "he will be very happy to see real wizards and witches in Hogwarts again!"

"Dumbledore is alive?" Harry asked, completely dumbfounded.

"No Harry, some wizards and witches are enchanted into portraits, usually only those with a high social status like Professor Dumbledore, and they keep their consciousness and all their memories with them after they die."

"Oh" Harry said disappointed.

They followed Dippy to Dumbledore's office, where the staircase was ready and waiting for them. Going inside, Harry heard Dumbledore's voice sing out.

"Oh Remus! I'm very glad to see you alive dear man!" Harry heard him say as Remus entered the office. Harry followed him in.

"And Harry my dear boy! Miss Granger and some of the Weasley clan too! How glad I am to see you are all well" Dumbledore said to them happily. Somehow the artist who painted the portrait managed to paint the twinkle in his eyes into the painting.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's good to see you" Remus said, and the old headmaster beamed back at him from his portrait.

"Well sit down everyone, tell me what has been going on. Dippy has been kind enough to keep me updated on some of the events of the outside world, I still can't believe that such a tragedy has occurred."

Remus conjured up a couple of couches for them to sit on, and began to tell their story.

 **Notes**

 _So that's Chapter 3 done, not too much exciting happening in this one, but the really exciting stuff is not far off. A Time skip happens after this chapter, with Chapter 4 beginning 3 years from this point._

 _Just so you all know, in this fic Harry started Hogwarts when he was 10, which would make him a bit older than thirteen now, since he was at Hogwarts for a year and a half, then another year and a half in Sanguinem._

Thanks to everyone who has followed/favourited/kudos this story. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed or commented

 _Oh and the bit about Mahoutokoro was added after Rowling revealed some of the other magical schools the other day on Pottermore. Adds nothing to the story, just thought id throw it in there._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **3 Years Later**

 _Harry stood off to the side of the marble white room watching the faceless children stroll confidently towards the exit out of Sanguinem. He wants to scream out to them, to tell them to turn back and that it's a trap. But he's tried that before, and nothing ever changes._

 _He has the same dream every night. He has it so often that he knows it's not real as soon as it starts, though that doesn't stop him hating it._

 _It goes the same every time. He starts in the white room that would be so aesthetically glorious and pure, if it not been spattered with the dried blood of his family. The faceless children walk up the stairs, the same way he did with his family, and even though they don't have faces, he can sense their excitement and confidence, they think they will make it out and escape the vampires._

 _Then Ferid appears as if from nowhere. There's no talking when he attacks, not like there was when his family was slaughtered, just a mocking laughter. Harry has tried to stop this before as well, to no avail, now he just watches helplessly while the children call out to him for help. He's had the dream countless times before, but it still cuts him as deeply as if it were the first._

 _When he's done, Ferid looks up at him and smiles cruelly, blood dripping from his sharp fangs._

Harry sat up abruptly when he awoke. Realising that it was just his usual recurring nightmare, he slowly lay back down, wiping the sweat from his brow with his arm. When his breathing slowed, he rose from the bed and pulled on his clothes.

He's glad he has his own rooms. For a while after they had returned to Hogwarts, they had all decided to stay in the Gryffindor dorm. It had been great for a little while, almost like nothing had changed since their second year of Hogwarts, except for Harry waking them in the middle of the night plagued by nightmares. It wasn't long before Harry had decided to move into McGonagall's now vacant quarters to give the others some peace and quiet.

Harry strode off towards the Great Hall, where the house elves would be busy serving breakfast as always, like the end of the world hadn't even occurred. Harry wished he could be like them sometimes, just go back to the way things were, go to classes and have fun with his friends, but he never could.

Harry walked into the almost empty hall and sat next to Hermione who was already eating, a book open next to her plate.

"Morning" she said cheerfully, looking up from her book as Harry sat down with a yawn. Harry grunted in response. "You're up early this morning Harry, even beat Draco up" she commented. Again, Harry only grunted, but this time it was in disapproval of one Draco Malfoy.

"Oh come on Harry. I know he used to be a jerk, but he's changed. Even Ron likes him these days" she said.

"I think we've had this conversation before Hermione" Harry said finally, brushing her aside.

Hermione scrunched up her face in annoyance. "Yes we have, but since you can't seem to give my _boyfriend_ a chance, I'm going to keep trying until you cave" she said.

Harry didn't grunt this time, he groaned instead. It was a subtle difference, but Hermione seemed to be able to speak his language. Harry lay his face down on the table and closed his eyes in weariness. As a result of his nightmares, Harry had practically been exhausted for the last three years straight.

The other constant for the last three years had been Hermione's worrying. For the first two years she had pestered Harry about what had happened to him in Japan, telling him he had come back different, and that talking about it would help. For those two years Harry had ignored her, not wanting to talk about what happened at all. In a moment of exhaustion though, he had given in and told her and Ron what had happened in Sanguinem. Despite her promise, sharing hadn't helped.

"More nightmares?" Hermione asked, giving him her usual worried look.

"Mhm" Harry answered.

"Sanguinem again?" she asked.

"What else?" Harry answered shortly.

"Just… give it time Harry" Hermione pleaded.

 _This again._

"It's been three years Hermione" Harry stated with a blank look.

Before Hermione could comment Draco Malfoy strode into the hall and sat down next to her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Morning Potter" he said, nodding at Harry, who returned with another grunt.

"Loquacious as always" Draco said with a smirk.

A few more people entered the hall, people whose names Harry had forgotten, including a new face he hadn't seen before.

"Who's that?" Harry asked them, nodding towards the new person.

"He's new. Muggle actually, only got here the day before yesterday. Lucky not to be killed honestly, Remus found him in Hogsmeade wandering around, he didn't even come with anyone" Hermione said.

Harry was surprised. Finding anyone still alive these days was pretty rare, finding a muggle wandering around where they might find him was an absolute miracle. Especially since they had sent out the last of the letters a year ago.

The sending out letters plan had begun not long after Remus, Harry and the Weasley's had arrived at Hogwarts. Remus had suggested that now that they've access to Hogwarts records, as well as the owls that the house elves had looked after in the owlery, they should try to find other survivors.

So they had sent out as many letters as they could to every student's address that Hogwarts had on record. The letters had said to meet them in Hogsmeade at Honeydukes, and that somebody would be waiting to let them into Hogwarts at Midday every day.

So every day at Midday, Remus would head down to Honeydukes under invisibility cloak or Disillusionment charm, find any survivors and make sure that no vampire or other threat had received the letters and lie in wait for them.

So for the last few years there had been a steady growth of survivors in Hogwarts, mostly wizards, but sometimes muggles had wizard friends or had tagged along with wizard friends they had made since the Apocalypse virus. Harry had only known a few of them, such as Draco Malfoy, who was one of the first to arrive, and Ernie MacMillan, from Hufflepuff. The rest had been from other years, and there had been no word from any of Harry's other friends from Gryffindor.

"So what's planned for today Potter?" Draco asked.

Harry gave him a blank stare for a few moments. "Oh I dunno Malfoy, I was thinking of meeting up with some people in Diagon and having a bite to eat at Fortescue's, maybe head into the muggle world to see a movie or something" he said sarcastically.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, aghast.

"Or I don't know, maybe we can go see a professional Quidditch match?" Harry shot him a dark look. "Look around Malfoy, what do you think the plan is for today?" he continued, ignoring the horrified look on Hermione's face. Malfoy had gone bright red at Harry's outburst, his eyes shifting to the floor.

"Harry! What-" Hermione began to yell.

"No, he's right. It was a stupid question" Draco said softly.

"He has no right to speak to you like that" Hermione huffed.

Harry wasn't going to apologise, nor did he feel bad. He wasn't about to listen to one of Hermione's lectures either. He got to his feet and started to walk away just as she turned to face him.

"I think I'll eat in the kitchen" Harry said emotionlessly as he walked away.

* * *

"Petrificus Totalus" Harry said quickly with a small flourish of his wand. Ron dropped sideways to the floor, stiff as a board. He smiled at his victory, despite Ron only being able to beat him a handful of times at most, and certainly not in recent months.

"Finite Incantatem" he muttered, watching the life return to Ron's limbs.

"I hate being hit with that curse" Ron commented, stretching out his arms over his head. "Always makes feel like I've been sitting in the same spot for days on end." Ron turned to face Harry. "You're getting fast though, I can't even hit you with a small hex these days, though I suppose that's what happens when all you do is practice."

Ron had a point, Harry didn't really do anything else with his time. Every morning after breakfast he would go straight to the library or the Dark Arts classroom and practice his combat techniques. When he wasn't practicing his magic, he was training his body, daily jogs around the lake, he had even managed to find a set of weights in the muggle studies classroom. He was still lean, but now there was muscle to replace his skinniness.

"I think we should call it for the Defence Magic today yeah? Wanna go play Quidditch?" Ron asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "Not done practicing" he said, flourishing his wand in rehearsal.

"You never want to do anything but practice defence. Why are you even bothering?"

 _First Hermione, now Ron. Why is everyone trying to call me out today?_

"You know why" Harry said simply. Still facing the other way and practicing his wand movements.

"Harry mate, Hogwarts is safe. It's good to know how and stuff, but don't you think you're going a bit overboard?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed and turned to face his friend. "Hogwarts is safe right now, yeah" Harry admitted. "But the vampires are out there" he pointed out the window, "and one of these days they're going to come to this school and take everyone, and not one of us is going to be able to stop them, especially if we can't defend ourselves properly."

"But Hogwarts has wards and-" Ron started to say, but he slowly cut off as Harry began to leave the classroom.

"I'm going to the library, see you at dinner" he said turning his back on his friend.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall where most of the other survivors were already seated and eating. Harry sat down next to Remus and started filling his plate without a word.

"Good of you to join us Harry, I haven't seen you in a few days" Remus said conversationally.

"Mhm, been busy" Harry responded distantly.

It didn't pass his notice that Remus shared a _look_ with the others of the group, which consisted of the Weasley's, Draco and Hermione. Harry was utterly fed up with their worry, and sick of explaining himself. He loved them dearly, but if they couldn't see the truth in his words enough to prepare themselves, they would all pay the price for it eventually.

"So Ron tells me your defence magic has improved drastically, in fact he said you might have even rivalled Flitwick as a duellist" Remus said.

"I suppose I have gotten better" Harry said uninterested, still having not looked up from his meal.

"It's great that you're learning to defend yourself, but I hope you are still leaving time for yourself with all that training you do" he lectured.

"Mhm" Harry said, taking a bite full of chicken.

"Harry…" Remus clearly wanted to say more, but didn't seem to be able to find the words.

Harry lifted his gaze from his dinner to look expressionlessly at Remus. For a long moment none of the group said anything at all, but all stared in return at Harry.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Harry asked sarcastically, his eyes flicking over them one by one.

"Harry, we're just… we're worried about you" Hermione eventually said, the others nodding their agreement.

Harry huffed out a breath. "I got that, thanks" he responded coldly.

Hermione's face grew red at his cold indifference. "This is exactly what we're worried about! Everything we say you either get annoyed or have a sarcastic comment! You're obviously unhappy Harry, we just want to help you!" Hermione said on the verge of tears.

A few years ago and Harry might have felt bad at making his friends so upset on his behalf. But a lot had changed, and now they just made him angry with their anxiety about him.

"Mate, Hermione's right. We all think you just need to take a break from things and have some fun. Play Quidditch with us, or exploding snap or something, just get your mind off things you know?" Ron backed her up in a soft tone.

Deep inside he knew they had a point, and he knew he shouldn't be getting so angry at them for caring, but he couldn't help it. The fact was, they were wrong for taking so much time for themselves, for going out and having fun in the face of what was happening out in the world.

"You want me to take some time? Go have some fun and play Quidditch? Why? What's the point?" Harry asked, forcing himself to keep his tone calm.

"The point is that it might be able to bring back the old Harry! The Harry that was happy and kind and loving!" Hermione all but shouted, Draco scooting closer to her in comfort.

"The old Harry had the luxury of being happy! The old Harry had no idea how the world worked! The old Harry lived in peaceful times!" Harry argued, raising his voice to match Hermione's own frantic tone.

"Harry… These are peaceful times, at least in Hogwarts; you can try to regain some of yourself here. You are the only one at war, only it is with yourself" Remus said slowly.

"I am not the only one at war! How are you all so blind?" Harry was actually shouting now, some of the others at other tables craning their heads to listen in. "We are all at war! You're all living in the illusion of safety because Hogwarts has protective wards, but you've all forgotten. You've forgotten that outside these walls humanity is suffering! The Vampires are in control of the whole world and you'd what, stay behind the wards for the rest of your life in a false peace? Grow old? Well I won't. I will not sit back and let the vampires take me again, and believe me, they will come for us. You've no idea what they are capable of."

"Harry stop! You're scaring Ginny!" Ron said desperately.

"No he's not Ron!" Ginny said, the blush rising onto her face.

Harry was totally fed up with them. Ginny _should_ be scared; they all should be.

 _How can they be so blind? I'm not going to be able to protect them if they won't help themselves_. He rose from his seat and began to walk out of the hall, tired of the argument.

"Harry!" Remus yelled out at him uncharacteristically. "The vampires will not come. Hogwarts is probably the safest place on earth right now! You are safe!"

Harry stopped walking and turned to face him. Remus had a desperate look on his face, and he did feel bad then. Remus believed his what he was saying with all his heart, and despite how much he wanted to, Harry just couldn't.

"No Remus, none of us are. Hogwarts has become as much of a prison as Sanguinem ever was" Harry said sadly. He turned around and left the hall, everybody watching him leave in dead silence.

* * *

Harry woke abruptly the next morning from the same nightmare as usual, though this time he was woken before Ferid had appeared due to the knock at his door.

Harry quickly pulled some clothes on and opened the door. It was Malfoy.

"What do _you_ want?" Harry asked coldly.

"I know what you want. Why you are so angry" Draco said in his confident drawl.

Harry had to laugh. "Oh? Then please oh knowing one, tell me what I want."

Draco looked seriously at the still laughing Harry.

"You want to leave. You want to go get revenge against the vampires" he said.

He stopped laughing.

"And I'm going to help you do it."

 _ **Notes**_

 _I am really sorry that it took so long for me to upload this. When I started this story I hadn't really planned too far ahead, so before I started writing again I wanted to be sure of where I was going. I also had ideas for several other stories and began to write them as well. However I'm back on the case now, and will upload as often as I can._  
 _I hope you enjoy!_

 _Also this is self beta'd, so if you spot any typos or other issues that I missed, please let me know :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What did you say?" Harry asked, eyeing him warily.

"I said I'm going to help you get what you want. I am right aren't I? You want to leave?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't respond, just kept analysing Draco, looking for any sign of a lie. For a moment Harry wondered if this was a ploy by his friends to get him to admit he wanted to leave, but it wasn't really their style.

"Why would you want to help me?" Harry finally asked. In fact, Draco _was_ right, he had wanted to leave for months now. The problem was he wasn't sure how to leave his friends behind, unprotected. It was obvious to him now though that he couldn't stay. Every minute he spent within Hogwarts, while the rest of the world went to ruin, was practically choking him. Every nightmare he had about Ferid made him want to go out and seek his revenge just a little more. No, he didn't just _want_ to kill Ferid, he _needed_ to kill him, for his own family, and for every family he had killed before or after.

"Because I know how you feel" Draco answered his question simply.

Harry scoffed. "How could you possibly know how I feel?" Harry said disbelievingly.

"I may not have my family as tragically as you did, but I still had family. After my parents died I wanted nothing more than to kill whoever did it, but I couldn't. I wanted someone to blame, someone I could hunt down and avenge them, but there was nobody to blame. You don't have that problem. You can make right what happened to your family" Draco said grimly.

Harry and Draco stared at each other for a long moment before Harry sighed. "You're right. I want to leave. I need to kill the vampire that destroyed my family. But that's not the only reason I want to go. I need to be fighting the vampires, they will come for us here, and the longer we sit and do nothing, the stronger they become" Harry said.

"I don't know if they will come or not" Draco said, causing Harry to glare at him. "But you're right that we should be preparing for it either way. I love Hermione, and I am happy in Hogwarts for now, but I don't know if I want to spend my whole life hiding here with her, I'd like to think there is some future for us that isn't cooped up in here. That is the second reason I want to help you fight the vampires" Draco said.

Harry looked at him quizzically. "I don't get it; how can I help you get that if nobody else fights with me? As much as I have learned, there is a world full of vampires out there, and I can't fight them all on my own" he said.

"After you kill your vampire, I want you to search for other survivors. We cannot be the only ones, and like you said, we need numbers to fight them" Draco answered.

"And if I can't find anyone? When I was in Tokyo when the virus struck, the only survivors were children, and they were all taken by the vampires" Harry said.

"Then look harder. We need more people if we are going to survive, especially if the vampires are as powerful as you say" Draco implored.

Harry sat down on the bed. Draco was right, even if they all trained day and night, which they weren't anyway, they just didn't have the numbers to put up and sort of a fight.

"Alright then. I'll do it" Harry promised. "So you said you're gonna help me leave? How exactly are you going to do that?" Harry asked sceptically.

Draco smiled the same arrogant smile he had when they had been in school together. "I'm a talented guy Potter. I'm gonna show you how to make an international portkey."

* * *

The next few days were difficult. Instead of practicing his defence all day, he began planning his journey. This didn't go unnoticed by Ron or Hermione, who started pestering him about what he was doing, and why he wasn't practicing like usual.

They became even more suspicious when Harry began collecting books from the library and a large collection of Snape's potions storeroom. What really tipped them off that something was wrong was that Harry had stopped being so short with them. They were annoying him more than ever, but he knew there was a chance he may never see them again, thus despite his frustration he couldn't bring himself to be so cold with them.

Harry only responded that he was doing as they asked, trying to get his mind off of defence all day and do something different. Obviously they didn't believe him, because it seemed he would run into them every time he turned a corner.

But the time had come. He had everything packed, including his invisibility cloak, his broomstick and all of his magical supplies in one of the charmed suitcases they had taken from Diagon Alley.

"You know Hermione's not going to be happy with you for this?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco sighed. "I know. I'm probably going to be single by tomorrow morning, but in the end I'm doing this for her, for us" he said.

"You could always lie; tell her you knew nothing about it" Harry suggested.

"No I couldn't. She might be able to forgive me for helping you leave, surely even she must know deep down that you must, but she could never forgive me for lying to her about it."

"Fair enough. Can you promise me something?" Harry asked softly.

Draco looked at Harry expectantly and nodded.

"Can you look out for them? Make sure they don't try to follow me. If Remus wants to try, tell him that I'm not the only one he has to look out for anymore, that he has a school full of kids he needs to protect now" Harry said.

"Anything else?" Draco asked

"Tell them I'm sorry, and that I will see them again. Tell them I promised I will" Harry said seriously. "Oh, and look after my owl" he said, walking over to pet Hedwig where she stood on her perch. The snowy owl trilled softly and nuzzled his hand. He actually felt quite guilty leaving Hedwig behind, the loyal owl had done so much for him.

Draco nodded his head once in agreement. Harry let out a breath he had been holding, either in nerves or relief at Draco's promise, he didn't know, probably a combination. He collected a candle off the dresser – the object that would serve as his portkey.

"I guess it's time then" Harry said.

"I guess so. You remember what I told you?" Draco asked.

Harry released his wand from its holster inside his sleeve. "You just picture where you want to go in your mind and cast the charm" Harry said dismissively.

"Right, but your mind must not be distracted – that is vital. You have to be thinking about where you want to go, only where you want to go, or the charm won't work" Draco implored.

Harry knew this of course, but this was the part he was least worried about. He thought about the place he was going every day. He could picture Mika playing with the kids in the playroom, Yuu sulking off in the corner. He could see the bright walls as clearly as if he had only been surrounded by them yesterday.

Harry nodded. "Portus" he said softly, his wand pointed at the plain white candle. For a brief moment, the candle shook and glowed a faint blue, then returned to normal. Both boys breathed a sigh of relief at the spells obvious success.

"Be safe Harry" Draco said, offering his hand. Harry took it.

"You too Draco. And keep _them_ safe too" Harry said.

He lay a hand on his suitcase, to which his broom was attached. He gave a farewell nod to Draco and reached for the candle. For a moment before he touched it, he hesitated. Flashes of his family appeared in his mind's eye, and with strengthened resolve, he gripped it tight.

* * *

Harry landed on the ground with a thud. Groaning, he shifted himself into a sitting position and waited for the room to stop spinning and his stomach to settle. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked around the room.

It was almost exactly as they had left it. The only thing different was the glass door being smashed where the vampires had entered that night, keeping the formerly warm room as cold as the winter air outside. The Christmas tree decoration still hung on the wall, adding even more colour to the already colourful orphanage.

 _Harry jogged behind Mika as they rushed up the stairs of the orphanage. They were all so scared. Taichi was shaking in his arms. He remembered the feeling of confusion as all the adults had started coughing up blood and dying in the streets, the ground shaking as planes started to fall from the sky._

 _Mika had told him and Yuu to keep everyone in the doorway while he inspected the body of the director. Then the vampires had smashed the glass door and quickly incapacitated them._

Harry shook himself from the memory as he spotted a framed picture still hanging on the wall. A rare smile made its way onto his features as he took in the image of his family, taken only months before the Apocalypse virus struck. They all looked so young, so innocent.

"Don't worry guys, I won't let him get away with what he did to you" he vowed, taking the picture out of its frame and pocketing it.

Harry grabbed his suitcase and casted an incarcerous curse to tie it tightly onto the firebolt he took from Diagon Alley upon his return to England three years ago.

He stepped over the broom and took off into the air. Despite being at Hogwarts for the last three years, and having taken the fastest broom in the world from Diagon years earlier, he hadn't ridden once since his second year, he had almost forgotten the thrill of it.

After those first few moments though, he immediately began to feel guilty. ' _Maybe Hermione and Ron were right, playing Quidditch and having fun might have helped a bit_ '. He shook himself back to reality for the second time since arriving only a few minutes ago. ' _No, the only thing I need to think about is finding Ferid'._

He flew over Tokyo, taking note of the destroyed and dilapidated buildings that covered the city. It was hard to believe that the virus had only hit a few years ago the city was so run down, it was like humanity had been gone for decades. Harry looked to the horizon, where a tremendously long white building lay, unblemished and clearly more stable than the buildings around it.

Out of sheer curiosity, he headed towards the building. No, not a building, he noticed as he got closer, it was a wall! ' _Why in the hell is there a wall around part of Tokyo?'_ It must have been the vampires, he ultimately decided.

Harry was suddenly torn. The original plan was to head to Kyoto, where Sanguinem was buried underneath. The presence of the wall in Tokyo though meant that the vampires must be there, who else could it be? Ferid might be here or back in Sanguinem, but even if he wasn't, Harry figured he might be able to find some information at least.

As he got closer to the white wall, he was able to make out what lay inside it. The city inside the wall was totally different from that outside of it. The buildings weren't in any state of disrepair, there were no abandoned cars in the streets, and it looked spotlessly clean.

He was flying fairly low, only several hundred feet above the ground, so he thought he would be safe from any of the vampires below from seeing him. He wasn't. Suddenly his broom was reefed off course and Harry wrestled the handle for control, trying to fly upwards and escape, but it wouldn't rise, now just hovering in place.

Harry was panicking now, how did the vampires notice him so quickly? He looked down to see what was controlling the broom the way it was. His gaze didn't even pass by his broom to see what was on the ground. Instead his vision was drawn towards a chain, glowing red, which was slowly moving from where it was wrapped around the back of his broom, to snaking its way up his leg. ' _I thought vampires couldn't use magic!'_ he thought, trying to jerk his leg free of the chain, which had tightened painfully around him.

He felt the chain pull, and abruptly he was falling towards, one hand still holding onto his broom. With his free hand he grabbed his wand from his sleeve, having only moments to spare.

"ARESTO MOMENTUM" he shouted, his body coming to a halt mere metres from the ground. He released the magic and landed on the ground with a thud, quickly rising to his feet to face his attackers. If the vampires were going to get him, it wouldn't be without a fight. He held his wand out menacingly in front of him, dropping his broom to the ground beside him.

Surrounding him in a circle were five figures, dressed in black and green and wielding medieval weapons, the man in front of Harry held a trident which was pointed menacingly at him.

"Stupefy" Harry aimed his wand at the brown haired vampire with the trident, but before the spell hit, the vampire stabbed his trident into the ground, causing a large black shield to rise from the earth and block it before it struck.

"Yayoi!" He heard the vampire shout from behind the strange black shield. Harry was ready for it though, sensing the red haired girl approach from his right.

"Protego!" he cast the shield charm just as the girl was about to strike him with her katana. The vampire bounced back off his shield and went flying through the air. "Incarcerous!" he said quickly, the enchanted ropes wrapping her up before she hit the ground with a thud.

Harry smiled inwardly. One down, four to go. He went to turn to face the others behind him, but the glowing red chain had reappeared as silently as it had come before, and was circling in the air surrounding his body. Before he could cast another shield charm, it tightened quickly, snapping his limbs painfully to his sides.

Harry struggled to break free, only managing to succeed in falling to the ground. He readied to cast a spell, the incantation on his lips just as he felt cold metal pushing on the skin of his neck.

"Not a word. Drop your weapon" The brown haired vampire ordered, his trident aimed threateningly at Harry's throat. Harry exhaled in humiliated defeat and let his wand fall slowly from his fingers. It was over.

For the last three years he had been training hard, learning every combat spell he could, and it still wasn't enough. After less than an hour after arriving back home, he was already back to being the vampire's prisoner, and the only other time he could remember feeling so utterly hopeless was when he was lying in Ferid's cell.

Harry looked at the face of his captor. He had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and big brown eyes, a small mole lie underneath his right. ' _Brown eyes?'_

"You're not vampires?" Harry asked astonished. It was obvious now as Harry look around at them that there were no vampires among them at all. None of them had red eyes, and they didn't have that vampire air that he had gotten so used to in Sanguinem, that arrogant aura they all shared.

Harry looked around at his captors looking for wands. How could they have summoned those chains? Were they wizards? He didn't think so, not with the weapons that they carried.

"You're just muggles? But how did you do that? With the chain? And the shield?" Harry asked.

The red headed girl gazed down at him. Someone must have cut her free, he realised. "Well you're not the only one with a curs-" she began.

"Yayoi!" the one with the trident cut her off, shaking his head slowly at her.

A man with a white bandana wrapped around the top of his head bent down and picked up Harry's wand inside of a cloth, obviously being careful not to touch it himself.

"Narumi, I don't sense any demonic activity inside this stick" he said to the brown haired ponytail man, who still had his trident poised at Harry's throat. Stick? Definitely not wizards then, Harry clarified. ' _Demonic Activity? What are they part of some Satanic cult or something?'_

"You're right" Narumi responded to bandana man. Harry went to speak again, but the trident pressed harder into his skin. "I said don't speak" he hissed at Harry. "Inoue, bind his mouth" he ordered.

The blonde girl standing nearby pulled out a white cloth and, kneeling next to Harry, rolled him onto his side before pulling the cloth into his mouth and tying it behind his head. Harry groaned through the cloth in displeasure.

The trident was lifted from his neck though, so there was that. "What are we going to do with him Narumi? I've never seen anything like what he just did" said a slender man with dark purple hair. He was holding onto what looked like the hilt of a sword, but instead of a blade rose the glowing red chains that were still wrapped tightly around Harry.

"I don't know Shusaku, this is way above my head. I think we should take him to Lieutenant Colonel Guren. Let his legs free Shusaku, but keep his top half chained" he ordered.

"Akahebi" the man, Shusaku said, and the chains began to loosen around Harry's legs, the chains on his top half keeping his arms firmly glued to his sides.

"Kagiyama, check him" Narumi ordered. The man with the white bandana, Kagiyama, Harry supposed his name was, approached him and patted down his sides. He reached into Harry's pocket and pulled out the picture of his family.

Harry growled menacingly and tried to fight his way out of the chains, to no avail. Narumi again levelled his trident towards him. Harry glared back.

Narumi turned away towards the blonde girl again. "Inoue, grab that broom and his suitcase, but be careful not to touch them with your skin, we don't know if they're cursed gear or not.

Narumi turned back to Harry. "Now, we are going to walk you into Shibuya. You aren't going to fight or struggle in any way, or we _will_ kill you. Understand?"

Harry glared in return. Narumi took a threating step closer to him. Harry nodded reluctantly. What choice did he have?

* * *

After entering the wall, Harry found himself in the Tokyo he remembered. Shops were open and civilians were bustling through the streets. Harry couldn't believe it. How were they free of the vampires? They were living just as they were before the Apocalypse virus.

Narumi and his followers walked him through the Shibuya district, eventually coming to a large white building, the sign out the front naming it as the Second Shibuya High School. So they also had a high school. ' _What the hell is this place?'_

Instead of going into the high school, they walked him into a small building out the back that Harry would have mistaken for a supply building, but instead just held a staircase that led underneath the school.

When they reached the bottom, Harry eyes widened in amazement. They emerged in a wide open space, an enormous and extravagant looking building loomed in front of them. The insignia on the front read 'Japanese Imperial Demon Army Barracks'. Harry frowned. He knew very little about demons, but he knew an army of them could not be good news.

They walked him through the front door, passing crowds of people all wearing the same black and green uniform as Narumi and his squad. Once inside, they continued down what seemed like a maze of hallways until they stopped at a door marked 'Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose'.

Narumi knocked several times on the door and entered, the others following him in, dragging Harry behind them.

Inside was a regular looking office. Two lounges sat facing towards each other in the centre of the room. The walls were absolutely covered in bookcases, all completely full. At the back of the room was a large desk, behind which sat a young man with shaggy medium length black hair and purple eyes. The uniform he wore was similar to everyone else's, though instead of the green, his was red, probably symbolising a higher rank, Harry supposed.

"Narumi" the man said simply.

"Lieutenant Colonel" Narumi said in return.

"Who's this then?" the man behind the desk said, nodding towards Harry. "He's definitely not a vampire, so why is he a prisoner?"

"We found him flying near just outside the wall" Narumi said.

"Flying? What, he had a plane? A chopper maybe?" Guren said, one eyebrow raised.

"No" Narumi said, "that's what's weird. He was flying on this" Narumi gestured towards the broom that Inoue was holding in a gloved hand.

Guren's eyes widened strikingly as he took in the firebolt. "Did he have anything else with him?" he asked quickly.

Kagiyama held out Harry's wand which lie on top of the cloth in his hand, in his other he held the picture of the Hyakuya orphans.

Guren didn't say anything for several long moments. "Good work Narumi squad, I'll take it from here. Leave his things on my desk."

Kagiyama and Inoue both places Harry's belongings on the large desk before heading back over to stand behind Narumi.

"Do you want me to stay and keep him chained?" Shusaku asked.

"That won't be necessary, I'm sure I can handle him" Guren said.

"Sir, be careful, he did some things with that stick that I've never seen before" Narumi said warningly.

An odd smile crossed the Lieutenant Colonel's face. "Understood. Dismissed Narumi squad, I'll handle things from here. Do not speak of this matter to anyone else."

Narumi and his squad nodded and left the room, the red chain loosening from Harry as Shusaku strode out the door.

Harry rolled his stiff shoulders back as the door closed behind him. He was free of the chains now, but this Guren looked dangerous, and he was unsure if going for his wand would be a wise move.

Guren walked around the other side of his desk. "So, a wizard huh?" Guren asked, looking down at Harry's belongings on his desk. "I thought you lot were all gone."

Harry gazed confusedly at Guren for a few seconds. "How did you-?"

Guren waved a hand dismissively. "I know lots of stuff" he said, putting down Harry's wand after picking it up and examining it closely. Harry watched him, not knowing what to say as he picked up the picture of Harry's family. Guren unfolded it, and Harry noticed the perceptible crease that formed between his eyebrows.

"You can't be" Guren whispered, looking up from the photo to look at Harry. Just as Harry was about to ask him what he meant, the door behind him slammed open.

"What the hell idiot Guren! I thought you said I was going to get a cursed gear!" the newcomer shouted angrily as Harry turned to face him.

Harry's entire body seemed to shut down when he saw who it was. The room went utterly silent as Harry took in his black hair and green eyes, then the face whose features looked as stunned as his own must have. There in the doorway, staring back at Harry with widened eyes, was Yuu.

 _ **Notes**_

 _So this wait was alot faster than the last one right? :)_

 _Anyway things should get far more interesting now that the brothers have reuinited._

 _As always I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to leave a review or as me any questions. Though in saying that I did get a few questions about whether Harry will become a vampire. Just so you all know, I have no plans to make Harry a vampire, thats Mika's thing XD_

 _So there is something I actually wanted to ask anyone who is following this fic. I want to know your thoughts on who Harry should be paired with. The pairing certainly isn't the crux of the story, but I do want it in in some way. Like how do you feel about slash? Maybe Harry/yoichi or Harry/shinoa. If you have thoughts, let me know, I'm curious :)_


End file.
